


A replacement revenge

by chiaravargas93



Series: One shot (short story) [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batkids Age Reversal, Bottom Damian Wayne, Dubious Consent, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tim Drake, Revenge, Robincest, Role Reversal, Stalker Tim Drake, Top Tim, Top Tim Drake, Yandere tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: He would get his revenge for their treatment of him especially damian his obssession even if he have to break him when they have to watch helplessly
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: One shot (short story) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529855
Kudos: 34





	A replacement revenge

Bruce have an habit of replacing his sidekick (his soldiers) when they died when the wound was still fresh.

Tim drake was and will always be the replacement, damian wayne the first shadowbat died killled by heretic and he was the one who stepped to take his place because Batman need a shadow to ground him (because a child have to stop a grown up not to be too violent)

And stephanie brown spoiler shadowbat partner have been furious to see someone who wasn't him in her dead partner mantle when it wasn't bruce right to give the mantle away it was damian who created it not bruce, he would never be her partner for her there only one shadowbat and it wasn't him (they could have been friend or maybe more in another life he love her smile and she was brillant but in this world it was not to be he only saw damian)

When he have to stop stephanie have taken the mantle in honor of her partner ( she couldn't let another outsider wear it when the wound of his death is still too fresh he wouldn't have wanted that) but she died by black mask torture and he give it to him again, he became twice the replacement of this mantle of a weight who became too large for him , he feel that it would crush him at any time .

When they came back they were furious at bruce and at him the scapegoat of their bitter feelings and haven't wanted anything to do with this family.  
When he died and came back like the other bruce replaced him of course he did he never learn even when two of those that he replaced came back he mourn then but doesn't know how to learn for his mistake it's so fucking tragic that he want to laugh. .

But He saw in his camera the difference of treatment he was furious so what he is gone and now they can play happy family again and all is right in the world, nor his replacement nor the others have to earn these place like he does when what everyone see is somebody else .

But when he have damian exactly where he wanted him to be he know that he is the one at which he is the more furious more than bruce and the others .

Because he have been his hero the one that he loved the most so why did jason todd and the other where all so easily accepted by him when he wouldn't do that for him even how much he tryed.

And he accept the others so easily they get to see him smile , to spent time with him and to be loved by him it's so unfair that he want to burn the ground where he stood High and mighty.

What he always wanted was for damian to see him as an equal since he saw him from afar at the gala and when he saved him when he was shadowbat and watched him with his camera but he never does.

He was done playing nice when it have given him nothing but sorrow he wasn't the perfect and obediant little soldier anymore.

No he was nemesis and he was known to know everyone weakness so it was easy for him to know falcon weakness the first shadowbat wasn't so tough anymore oh no his precious family and friend have became his weakness.

Even he damian " i'm better than you wayne al ghul " have softened with age and not just with the select few constitued of his team and the family (without him of course with him he only showed hostility till that it was too late) who have seen beyond his horrible murder happy temper.  
No he the champion of stoicism who saw emotion as a weakness have changed and he will reap it benifit.

He smiled when he used their own technology to know their weakness. Knowledge was power after all and make feel asleep his replacement jason todd also known as blue jay and his precious little robin.

Of course damian would come like planned and he woukd never know when he snatched him

He couldn't recognize where he was and his smile only became more sinister when damian's eyes who was the window of the soul became scared and angry when they became aware of the situation .

It was so beautiful to see damian's lazarus green eyes when he saw how the mighty have fallen the intouchable falcon was at his mercy nor his team nor the family nor anyone else could save him.

It is only because he love him that he break his wing, he always fly where he can't reach him , it was why he wanted to break him to have him return to him in a gilded cage since when he was part of the bat.

If he break his wing, he would stay with him , his affection and his attention will only be on him , he craved it since he followed him always watching him , searching all that he have to know about him.

All the picture and video that he took of him weren't halfway better that the real one no he have to belong to him and only him the others were only tainting him only him could give damian the love and acceptance that he always secretly wanted.

Damian was in his debt he could destroy the family and all those that he love if he wanted it was mercyful of him to just force them to watch him tame him like a bitch rebuilding him at his image when he hold their secret identity and all their weakness under his thumbs.

They didn't know who is the one who fuck damian into oblivion punishing him for all the time when he was a brat (his one and only brat for eternity) when they wish to be him and doesn't know where is he .

When he whisper sweet nothing to him delighting in his blush when he couldn't more or talk because only him got to decide for him , his sweet little doll who belong to him like he always wanted.

Like a puppet under his string whose freedom have been cut like it never existed even in death because he will revive him if he died to play there dance forever.  
Without any mean to escape when his body doesn't belong to him anymore .

No he learned to want his punishment as much of his tender act (it was his tenderness who hurt the most when he act like he was precious to him and not his prisoner the object of his obssession he doesn't knew what to think anymore what is right and what is wrong ) 

Revenge is a plate best served cold and he have all the time in the world , it is a pleasure for him to have his beloved learn that he have no choice but to be with him away from the pest to hurt him hurt him more than it hurt him but he was too stubborn that he have to break the fight out of his body.


End file.
